A new purpose
by Don Orbit
Summary: After the Mutations Wars, the crogenitors have rebuilt their empire. When a mysterious singularity appeared in the TNX Nebula new problems are coming, right through the singularity. (Discontinued sorry)
1. Prologue

**So this is my very first Story so please leave constructive comments. Also this fanfic is meant to be a tribute to Darkspore** , **cause it's** **servers** **shutted down on the first of march.**

 **R.I.P. Darkspore T-T**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spore or Darkspore. Both belong to their respective owners. I only own the OC's that will appear in this story in further time.**

* * *

test - narrating

"test" - speaking

 _'test' - thoughts_

* * *

For millions of years the mighty empire of the crogenitors has studied the secrets of life. They geneticially modified other species and constructed entire ecosystems on many worlds. This was possible with the invention of exponential DNA or eDNA. The different types of dna were discovered on the worlds Zelem's Nexus, Verdanth, Nocturna, Cryos and Infinity. The greatest achievement in gentical science was the creation of the living weapons. Each based on one of the five types of dna, they had incredible powers. It was peaceful...

... until everything came crashing down.

The crogenitors noticed too late that the eDNA became unstable. In the labrotories it mutated into horrible creatures, the darkspore, which killed mostly their own engineers. The use of eDNA had been forbidden. However some crogenitors didn't accept this decision. Crogenitor Xylan, who pioneered the E-DNA research, argued that banning E-DNA would be a crime against science and would deny civilization the greatest achievements of galactic history. Xylan faked his own death and transfected himself with E-DNA. He gained powers beyond everything before. Xylan gathered other like-minded crogenitors and continued his experiments. 19 planetary biospheres were infected with E-DNA. The DNA of the darkspore was used to modify the E-DNA making it a more powerful Virus than the original. Xylan, now known as the Corruptor, and his fellow crogenitors, now the Destructors, led his darkspore hordes to the crogenitor empire and so the Mutation Wars started. Planet after planet the darkspore conquered the crogenitor empire. The crogenitors fought back with their living weapons, but were ultimately killed in battle.

To prevent their whole civilization to disappear and to find a way to defeat the darkspore, the crogenitors on their capital world and last stronghold against the darkspore, Perceptum decided to send many escape ships into the depths of space. When the escape ships started the darkspore invaded Perceptum. The Corruptor himself made Perceptum to the central world of the darkspore Horde and renamed the planet to Scaldron.

The A.I. HELIX on board of every escape ship put the surviving crogenitors at cryostasis, until they would be to win the war. During this time HELIX protected the crogenitors by sending them into deep space, where no darkspore would go.

A millennium later, the crogenitors awake from their cryostasis and continued the war against the darkspore. With stabilized E-DNA one of the crogenitors was able to create living wepons to fight the darkspore. With this new power the darkspore were pushed back and the destructors killed. On Scladron the final battle took place ending with the death of the Corruptor. With the Corruptor killed his now leaderless mutants were easy targets for the remaining crogenitors. Soon the planets were freed from the darkspore and the Mutations Wars were over. Now the crogenitors have to struggle with the rebuilding of their once lost civilization.

Yet they couldn't know what would happen now neither that something else was looking in their direction.

* * *

 **Author Note: I hope you enjoyed this little flashback to the end of Darkspore. Please write in your reviews your opinion and constructive reviews will always be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkspore or Spore. Both belong to their respective owners. All creatures of Darkspore and Spore belong to their owners as well. All I own are the OC's in this fanfiction.**

* * *

Space above Scaldron

In orbit of the red-gay desert planet a was ship. It's top side was oval like an egg, the lower part was mostly falt except for the aft, where round, blue glowing engines stabilized the ship in orbit. It's front faced Scaldron the now reclaimed capital of the crogenitor empire. On the Bridge of the ship a lone humanoid figure stood, its hands behind the back, looking down at Scaldron. In human meassures the figure was 4,5 meters tall. It's hands had a thumb and 3 fingers. The feet had 3 toes, two smaller ones and a larger one in the middle. The whole figure was dressed in a obsidian metal armor, the hands hidden in metalic gloves, each finger ended in a pointed triangle like a claw. On the back a dark Brown, tattered cape hung, which looked in Scaldron's light a bit more red, the helmet covered the whole head and looked like a gasmask. In the front triangle like shaped, where the mouth would be and 2 bright blue glowing eyeslids. Except the armor on arms and legs, the rest of the armor was segmented to allow the creature inside to move as free as possible.

The figure in front of the window was a crogenitor. That means, one of the few hundred that survived the Mutation Wars. It's name was Beorit and right now he was stuck in a internal argument. The war was over for now, in human time meassures two months, and the crogenitors had rebuilt on of the biggest cities on the planet. Now however there was a matter he and the other crogenitors, not only on Scaldron, but on the other worlds as well, needed to discuss.  
The use of the living weapons.  
It was true that the living weapons were the key to destroy the darkspore, but now with no enemy to fear some of the crogenitors came to the conclusion to 'deactivate' them. Others feared a Rebellion of the living weapons like the darkspore. Beorit however didn't want to kill the ones, who fought with them side-by-side just because their was no enemy or some crogenitors became paranoid. After the war the crogenitor, who defeated the Corruptor disappeared, but before he left handed the heroes to a few crogenitors in order to rebuild Scaldron and to exterminate every single darkspore. Under Beorit's order were now Blitz, Sage, Skar, Wraith, SRS-42, Arakna and Goliath. And over time he noticed something: this 'weapons' were actually People like the crogenitors themselves. He noticed the bond Sage and Blitz shared as friends, Goliath's care for the others like a big brother for example when Skar and Blitz would actually fight each other to see who's the better one. And other emotions Beorit could see, but that's not important right now. Right now he had to convince that the living weapons were worth to keep them alive. Beorit knew that one day they would face a new enemy, the question was just: when? The crogenitors were basically immortal after reseaching for eons the dna, the very foundation of every living thing, it was just a matter of Generations that the crogenitors had overcome their natural bonds to life and death. However everything comes with a price. Over Generations the crogenitors lost their ability o fight diseases, which is the main reason why the crogenitors wore gas masks, drinking nutrient solutions through pipes and why just a bit of dna was requirred to give birth to the next generation of crogenitors. It just needed to be changed so the offspring was able to live. No one knew the origins of the crogenitors. On Scaldron life never evolved on it's own. Shaking that thought out of his head Beorit thought again about the conversation he would have in a few seconds. He breathed in and out, a hiss escaped the gas mask as he did so. Then he turned around and walked to the middle of the bridge. When he turned around again, a deep voice escaped the mask.

"HELIX. Contact the other crogenitors. We have a lot to talk about."

A Moment of silence latter the feminine A.I. voice said "INITIATE VISUAL CONNECTION TO THE COUNCIL AND THE SURROUNDING SHIPS."

Beorit faced two big screens. One showed picutres of the different planets in the galaxy and the other a picture of Scaldron recorded by an outdoor camera. They changed quickly to diffrent pictures. On the left side a room made of orange sandstone, it seemed, was showed. 3 figures with cloaks covering their bodies sat in a half circle in front of the screen. The council was established to direct the rebuilt of the empire and to make sure that something like what Xylan did would never happen again. It also ensured that no crogenitor would have all power for himself. The screen on the right showed a crogenitor with a jagged and spiked armor and mask. Beorit glanced out of the window again to see a more military styled ship in the distance. He knew this person all to well. He then turned back to the council members.

"Greetings crogenitor Beorit." One of the council members said. "And to you as well crogenitor Styx."

"Greetings council." the two crogenitors replied. Styx was crogenitor, who took matters in life and death very serious, something she probably had from her relative and former destructor Nashira.

"Now let's start this meeting. I hope you still know, where we stopped last time." another member spoke. Beorit really had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. The last time they met as just 3 days ago and the council members were actually too busy ripping each others throats out, because one of them wanted to rename Scaldron back to Perceptum as a sign of the rebirth of the crogenitors. Another one however argued that changing the name would be the first step to forget the Mutation Wars and would be an disgrace to the fallen crogenitors. ' _Bickering like that will get us nowhere_ ' Beorit thought.

"Council, I have to talk to you about the purifier Project." Styx said her voice filled with anger. The council members seemedd to be suprised, Beorit wasn't. Just like him the crogenitor who defeated the Corruptor, now known as the Savior, gave a few of his living weapons to Styx. He didn't know who though but it was certain that this was the case.

"Crogenitor Styx, we know that you didn't agree with the darkspore eradication, but you cannot say it was necessary to ensure our survival." the first member said.

"And with something like that you justicfy the complete destruction of entire biospheres?!" Styx snapped. ' _Oh uh, I don't like where this is going._ ' Beorit thought.

"Are you sympathize with this abominations? Did you had a better solution when the darkspore were weakend?" The third member spoke.

Styx stood still for a second, before lowering her head and saying quite "No didn't." Then she raised her head again and spoke with more self-confidence "But now I may have found a solution."

The council members looked at each other before turning back to the screen. "And what would that be?" the third member questioned.

Beorit decided to speak now "Crogenitor Styx and I have collected a few living specimen of the darkspore when the mental link to the Corruptor was served. We..." He was interrupted by an outburst of the third member.

"You what? This is blasphemic and betrayal..." the council member stopped when the second one raised it's hand.

"What exactly did you find crogenitor Beorit?"

Beorit looked at Styx, who nodded, before turning back to the council and started again "We found a way to stabilize the E-DNA in the Darkspore." He than took an PDA like device, tapped a few buttons on it and looked back to the screen.  
The screen turned to a video recording, the council members still seen in a small window in the higher right corner. A steel gray and blue room was seen. Then floor opened revealing a paralysed darkspore on a operation table. It was a charging brute, a three legged frog-like creature of the category of darkspore minions. Now the Roof opened and a device that was easly identified as an E-DNA injector came down. The needle pierced the darkspore with ease, a groan escaped the creature, when a black fluid was injected. The device and the operation table went back in roof and floor, but the darkspore remained. Black veins starded to form under the skin and soon after the creature lost consciousness.  
The video flickered a little before it shown the same creature, now without the black veins, examining its envoirment. Then a door slid open on the opposide site of the room. The brute tensed as if it sensed danger and indeed it had all reason to. Out of the door another darkspore however it was bigger than the brute. It had 4 legs and 2 arms with scythes attached to it. It was a hypno mantis, a darkspore lieutenant. The brute gave a few barks like trying to intimidate the giant insect. The mantis however roared once at he brute, before slashing at it. The brute dodged and tried to find an escape, but there was none. The hypno mantis fired a pod at the brute, which was dodged again. However when the pod touched the ground it released a cloud of spores, making the brute's body went limp and fall asleep. The mantis closed the distance between them and with one quick slash the brute was dead.  
This shocked the council. All darkspore were part of a swarm intelligence. They acted as one being and would never attack each other. Yet iright front of them a hypno mantis just killed a charging brute and was now eating its corpse. Then the next anormal thing happend. The mantis screeched as black veins formed under its skin. The mantis was trashing around, but there was no use. Ultimately the body fall limp. Another flicker came across the screen as the mantis was showed in the room when Beorit himself entered the room. The mantis hissed at the intruder, who was towering over it. Beorit grabed something from behind a throw it to the mantis.  
It was a peace of meat. The mantis sniffed at the meat and eyed Beorit carefully, before opening its jaws and devouring the meat.

Now the council was speechless. For a minute or so there was a very akward silence until the second member decided to speak.

"So this method turns darkspore into normal animals?"

"Indeed. By injecting stabilized E-DNA the organism can repair its own unstable E-DNA." Styx said. "The progress needs time to become complete, but it is steamlined."

"And through the food chain the stabilization takes course through the entire biosphere? the third member said.

"It seems so, but we will need more time to perfect the progress." Beorit said.

"I see. If there is a way to reestablish the biospheres of the planets then we will support you." the first member declared.

Both Beorit and Styx were taken aback by that statement. Normally the council would arguing days or weeks until a decision came. But by the nods of the other council members they could see full support for this project.

"Is there something else you need to discuss with us crogenitors?" the second member asked.

Beorit saw now the chance. "Yes council. I have opinion tha we should not deactivate the living weapons."

"And why is that Beorit?" the third meber asked.

"In the case that we should ever be attacked again by an unknown force, the living weapons are our best chance to repel those invaders." Beorit paused, letting the words sink into their minds before continuing. "Also this living weapons are not just animals like some under developed species would use. They're persons, sentient living beings with powers too mighty just to destroy them. I don't see myself superior to his people, even if I give them orders. I see them as equals. So I'm ask you to let the neo-crogenitors still be on our side."

Beorit waited for a reaction of the council. Then he heard a clap. Then another one. And another...

The council was clapping and Styx as well.

"I admire you arrangement for the gentical heroes crogenitor Beorit." the first member spoke. "Alright because of the duties in the Mutation Wars the living weapons won't be deactivated." With that we end this meeting for today. Farewell crogenitors." with that the link to the coucil died down.

Beorit sighed heavily. Then he chuckled, he had done it. However his train of thoughts was interrupted by a familiar crogenitor.

"You did well today Beorit." Styx said.

"You forget that we still have to stabilize some darkspore species and to wait for an alien force for prove the gentical heroes to the council, Styx." Beorit said.

"Yeah, yeah don't need to remind me on that." Styx said. "Well then 'til next time." with that she was gone as well.

Beorit walked again to the window and looked at Scaldron.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey readers it's Don Orbit again, well you see I think in this chapter I will establish the Connection between Spore and Darkspore, even if both already exist in basically the same univers and have similiar mechanics, but this is a crossover fic so this time there will be a connection between the two games.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spore or Darkspore. Both of them and everything in connection with them belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

12 days later

Somewhere in the central parts of a galaxy far away

In a giant subterrean complex on a waste and TerraScore 0 planet, the Grox, a species of cold-hearted cyborgs were building a new weapon to reach their goal. The total annihilation of all life in the galaxy, execpt themselves of course. In a bridge-like control room many grox sat on computers, working hard to make the weapon as deadly and destructive as possible. The door in the middle of the room opened as another grox stepped in. It walked through a central path, under it other grox working at different panels while on the same Level as the new grox others tapped on computers installed on the walls. The grox finally reached the end of the path were a bigger control panel was. It stood now in front of the panel as it said in a cold metallic voice "Computer. Report about the progress of the new weapon."

A mechanic voice, just as cold as the grox' voice replied "PROGRESS REACHES IT'S END. INTERDIMENSIONAL DISTORTIONER SOON COMBAT READY."

The grox gave a satisfied grunt, before continuing "Computer. When will the weapon be able to use?"

A few robotic sounds were made by the A.I.. Then it replied "WEAPON READY IN APPROXIMATELY 4 HOURS."

The grox couldn't help but smile when he walked out the control room to report. Still wearing that sick, sadistic smile on it's face.

* * *

Orbit of Cryos, Beorit's ship

In the last 12 days Beorit and Styx reestablished the ecosystems of Infinity and Cryos, while the council had informed the other crogenitors about the discovery of the 'food-chain effect'. The other crogenitors were ordered to take care of Nocturna, Zelem's Nexus and Verdanth by either stabilizing E-DNA of the remaining darkspore populations and/ or using stabilized E-DNA to create new life forms that could fill the holes in the ecosystems. Yet it was a damn slow process to stabilize entire planetary biospheres. Beorit sighed. He was currenly in the deeper parts of he ships sitting on a metallic chair and watched Blitz and Skar battlling simulated darkspore hordes in he virtual reality training simulator. However he was not alone. Next to him sat Styx watching how simulated darkspores were cutted down to simulated blood and gore. But Beorit's discomfort was noticed by someone else...

"IS SOMETHING THE MATTER CROGENITOR?" a metallic voice asked.

Beorit turned his attention to SRS-42, a cyber genetical hero, who seemed to be confused because he tilted his head at Beorit.

"No everything is fine thank you." Beorit replied. With that the assault walker took it's leave. Styx shutted the screen down and turned to her fellow crogenitor.

"Okay what's going on?" she asked. Damn, Beorit had forget about her sense to judge other people's mood.

"It's just... it was to easy." He replied. Styx tilted her head a little, showing that she was confused. "The council was to early to accept the offer to spare the living weapons."

"Maybe they realised that what you said is true." Styx said. "I mean, right in this moment I'm here on this ship and the heroes on my ship aren't tearing it appart."

That was true. Styx teleported herself to Beorits ship (her ship was actually colse by in space) and on the others side one of Beorit's necro heroes, Arakna was now on Styx' ship. The reason Arakna wanted to visit an old friend of her. With that Beorit leanded back in his chair and started to dooze of (yes even crogenitors require sleep in constant stress situations).

* * *

On Styx' ship

Arakna was walking through the ground levles of Styx ship when she reached her destination, a metallic door with a particular name on it: Jinx. Arakna used one of her legs to tap it against the door. A moment later a familar stood before the Spider. She had six useless legs hang down her lower body, two arms on the upper Body ending in four-fingered hands. She had 4 buzzing wings on her back and a pair of mandibles as a mouth. Two violet eyes stared at 4 other violet eyes. There was a silence in he ship, when the two decided to break it.

"Arakna" "Jinx" "Oh my gosh how are you? How have you been?" the two females said and many other likely questions were questioned. The whole scence became for outsiders rather funny and embarrasing. It didn't take long for others to arive at the Scene just wanting to know who was talking that loud.

"Can you understand what they are saying?" Zrin, a plasma hero asked the surrounding heroes, because both females spoke now in a high volume and a neck-breacking pace.

"I can try." the Quantum hero vex said, before concentrating on the two necros before him only to turn to Zrin again and shaking his head. Another hero Revenant shook his and patted Vex' shoulder.

""Don't worry about it´. I worked with them in the Nocturni Legion and couldn't understand them either."

With that being said all living weapons on Styx' ship knew one thing for sure. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

On Beorit's ship

Skar and Blitz had finished their training and were checking their kill counters. Both had killed 213 darkspore each.

"Draw I guess, huh." Blitz said.

"Guess so" Skar replied.

Skar and Blitz were making their way to the other heroes when they met Sage, a bio hero, and Goliath, a cyber hero. Soon after that they were all sitting on a large metallic table. Then Sage spoke up.

"Skar I think you should talk to Arakna when she returns."

That took Skar off guard. ' _What? How could he..._ ' his Train of thoughts was interrupted by the agreeing comments of the other two heroes.

"Sage's right. You really should talk to her." Blitz said, his 4 eyes Fixing on Skar.

"INDEED." was everything Goliath said.

"How would you even know about that?!" demanded Skar. If he could blush now he would.

"Dude seriously. It's so obvious between you two. You always get worried when her name is mentioned." Sage said.

"And that look you give her rear everytime she paces by." Blitz said. He and Sage then facepumped (without the claws).

It was true that Skar had romantic feelings towards Arakna. They both were similiar species, both were necro typed and they worked good together in battle. With a sigh the the shadow of death gave in the stares the 3 heroes gave him. "Ok fine,I'll talk to her, but if this goes down there will be no trace of your corpses." Skar said the last part in a cold deadly voice, which made the other heroes flinch. They knew about shadow cloak, opportunism and shadow sting and how strong that combo was.

' _What have we done?_ ' was the collective thought of the genetic heroes.

* * *

Back in the spore galaxy, grox territory

In order to prevent conflicts between the other space traveling races, increase and preserve prosperity and of course defend each other from enemies, four different species with different philosophies have formed an alliance against the constant danger of the grox. This of course was for the grox like a declaration of war, since they were gathering allies with every day that passed by. But with their new experimental weapon they could destroy them.

In this moment an armada of grox ships has gathered in one of their systems ready to strike. 16 ships had been necessary to bring the giant weapon in Position. It was a giantic metal spire, which dwarfed the grox ships like they were flies. The plan was simple: grox drones would Transport a second spire into enemy territory. Than a artifical worm hole would be created to use the to spires as portals. And if one of Portals should be destroyed, the wormhole would get out of control and suck the whole solar system into oblivion, while the not destroyed one would still be intact.

In one of the grox main ships a generales became impatient. "When will be able to destroy that blasted alliance already, god dammit!" he roared.

The crew flinched, but one of the Crew members spoke up "Sir the drones will be soon in position. We just have to wait for..." he was cutted off by the look the general gave him.

"Wait for what? We have been working on this weapon for years. And now we are going to use it! Open the Portal!"

"But sir the drones are not in position yet." the crew member said. With that the capitian pulled out a blater and shot the other grox.

"Anyone else who wants to disobey?" the genral said in a, even for grox standarts mocking voice.

The answer was to metallic sound of the spire as it opened and formed a ring with the spire fragments as 8 long spires on the sites of the Portal. Soon after it finished opening a small purple whirl was in the centre as red and black lightings stroke around the Portal. The whirl grow until it filled the metal ring. The general immediatly ordered his Legion to head through the portal, ignoring the calls from the Communicator. And with that 400 grox ships, one third of the whole Invasion force disappeared in the depths of space.

* * *

After they passed the portal they found themselves in a thick nebula. The most disturbing Thing was that the gps Systems couldn't find any familiar star constellations. Some grox showed something like excitement. In a new area of space they could kill at (mechanical) hearts content. They however picked up reading of a civilized planet a few PCs away immediatly the force of 400 ships made their way to the new planet. To Inifinity.


	4. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to A new purpose. It's quite difficult to write something for me now with my other stories, so new updates will come only over time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spore or Darkspore. All rights belong to Maxis and EA.**

* * *

Orbit of Cryos Beorit's ship

Skar thought about what the others said yesterday about him and Arakna, when he was Walking through the lower parts of the ship. Yet he couldn't say he blamed them. He shook his head 'Stupid! Don't think about such things! You're the shadow of death, dammit!' He was so consumed by his thoughts he didn't hear either Arakna or Beorit approaching him.

"Skar." Beorit said. The male necro hero jumped at the voice.

"Crogenitor Beorit. What can I do for you?" Skar asked, ignoring Arakna's presence.

"Arakna told me you are behaving strange lately. Is something the matter?" Beorit asked. Skar looked over to Arakna who looked at him as well. Now Skar was in trouble. He couldn't say nothing, because Beorit would notice that he would lie, and Arakna as well, but he couldn't say what's wrong either, because his problem was basically standing next to the crogenitor. Skar wanted to reply, but was cut of when the alarm started to sound. Beorit immediatly stormed off to the bridge. Arakna looked at Skar once more, before storming off as well. Skar stood there for a few seconds, rooted to the ground. Shaking of the shock he tried to catch up with Arakna.

* * *

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong when the alarm sounded. Beorit meanwhile had reached the Bridge and was tapping fields on Screens around him.

"HELIX. What happend?" Beorit called out.

"UNIDENTIFIED SPACESHIPS STARTED ASSAULT ON INFINITY. COUNCIL ORDERED CROGENITOR BEORIT AND STYX TO TERMINATE THESE CREATURES. DEFENSES ON INIFINTY WILL NOT HOLD MUCH LONGER." HELIX explained. Beorit was shocked to say at least. Infinity's ecosytem was practically non-existing. Nothing normal had survived on this poisonous planet outside of Infinity Prime. After the Mutation Wars, the crogenitors had begun to repair the machines on Infinity for economic purposes. With that the old machines were reconstructed, free of the influendce of E-DNA. Say got their normal purposes back: the defence of Infinity. Meanwhile, Beorit had establish a link to Styx.

"Styx, my troops and I will head off to Infinity. Follow us as soon as possible." he said.

"Understood" was Styx' reply.

Then Beorit's ship went into hyperspace. 'Just hold on a little longer Infinity' Beorit said in his mind.

* * *

The grox were suprised. They didn't expect an armed resistance, but that would only make the victory sweeter. The grox ships had started to attack the planet's surface from space. A infestation pod was dropped and infested troops of the grox started to invade the planet. However now other robotic creatures fought against the grox Forces, but the grox knew as long as they didn't destroy the corrution pod, sooner or later the planet would be overrun. The planet was appearendly more a production facility than a battle Station and that would be their down fall.

"Sir" a grox said to the General. "I'm picking up strange signals."

"What do you mean with strange signals?" the General replied.

"There are ships coming out off Hyperspace in 3, 2, 1, now!" the grox said. And indeed two giant, oddly shaped ships, bigger than every grox ship was, burst out off nowhere. The ships immediatly started to shoot energy projectiles at the grox fleet. The grox fleet was been torn apart. With every shot, another ship was reduced to ashes.

"Counter attack you fools." the genral shouted, but in vain when a projectile ripped his ship apart as well.

* * *

Beorit watched how the aggresor fleet was turned into fire balls. He had send his heroes to Styx, who now would send them to the surface. Now he had to check something.

"HELIX. I need contact to the forces on Infinity and a visual picture of our forces as well immediatly!" Beorit said. After a while a screen in front of him turned into the picture of a Randayn. Those cybernetic creatures were a true wonder of evolution. **(A/N: It was never mentioned how the Randayn look like, so please don't mind my version of them.)** In reality they were worm-like creatures with long terrifying mouths and six eyes, which originally lived in the oceans of Infinity. However somehow they managed to become the dominate species on the planet. What they lacked in physiques they made up with their heads. Soon after they met the crogenitors, their technology was improved. Now every Randayn was in a mechanical exoskeleton so they had no need to go back into the water and could live far away from any water.

The Randayn Beorit faced had a gray exoskeleton like the Exploder Scarabs which walked on four mechanical legs. On the 'shoulders' small robotic arms were located. The head was covered with a mask similiar of the former crogenitor Orcus. The exoskeleton had firearms installed on the back between the armor plates. Then the Randayn spoke up. "Greetings crogenitor. I'm Rah'zad and one of the commanders of the Forces on Infinity. Your help is appreciated but as Long as this Thing remains on the surface we cannot repel the enemy forces." he said.

"Do not worry Rah'zad. We have already sent the genetic heroes to purify your world from those invaders. I will deal in the meantime with the fleet." Beorit said. He focused back on the fleet, which was now slowly retreating. 'Just where are you going?' he thought.

* * *

On Infinity an important battle occured, the battle that would decide the future of Infinity. Dronox and Insectrox clashed with cybernetic creatures. Blastopods and mazer tanks engaged the enemy out of distance while dynospheres took the enemy out in Close range. Shield Grenadier hold the enemy off with their enery shield. Even if the reparatrons always rebuildt the fallen cyber creaures, the grox' weapons had the numbers. The battle seemed to be won, when suddenly a bright light appeared on a weird looking structure on the ground. In seconds a bunch of oddly shaped creatures the grox' sevants had never then before stood there. Then one of them cried something. "Attack!"

In moments the geneticl heroes made contact with the grox weapons. Close combat fighters like Blitz and Skar tore through the enemy Forces like a hot knife through butter. The sentinents just shook the blasts of the bio weapons of like a swarm of flies, before killing them. Range combat heroes fired shoots of Missiles and energy at the invaders. SRS-42 activated his Missile rain ability and took out even more Dronox and Insextrox. Slowly the allied heroes and self defense untis of infinity advanced to the valley with the infestation pod, which was guarded by both Dronox and Insectrox and even ground and air vehicles.

"So how many do you have, spider?" Blitz asked Skar, cocky.

"54 and you stupid lizard?" Skar fired back.

"62. You are better than that." It was always a competition between the two heroes.

"FOR THE CROGENITORS." Goliath shouted, when he fired his laser at the crowd, killing dozen of them. Blitz lightning step and Skar shadow cloak quickly brought them in the middle of the suprised enemy.

"Sage can you please rescue this two idiots?" Vex asked.

"Do I really have to?" he asked irritated. The other heroes even SRS-42 looked at Sage, who groaned and used Tree of Life to support the to ravagers. The inavders didn't stood a chance. In seconds the grox' allies where being slaughtered. The infestation pod cloned and spawned them evrey second, but every time a new soldier came forth, twenty fell.

"CONCENTRATE FIRE ON THE STRUCTURE." SRS-42 said. After only ten seconds the combined fire power of the heroes obliberated the structure. The Dronox and Insectrox now panicked and tried to run away, but where captured by Sage's ability Virulent Vines.

"Today is a glorious day." Zrin shouted, when the heroes broke out in cheering. "Let's get some alcohol together."

"Zrin, you can't drink anymore." Revenant said only receiving a "NOOOO!" from the plasma hero.

* * *

Three hours later, orbit of Verdanth

Verdanth was once the ideal world for the crogenitors to Experiment on genetic material. Even in the Mutation Wars was still a planet filled with all different kinds of lifeforms, which were mutated into Darkspores. After Beorit and Styx discovered the E-DNA stabilization method, Verdanth was the first planet to 'cure'. Because of the Caustic Stinger, a mosquito-like darkspore, which could inject the stabilized E-DNA in all kind of bigger species and were very low in the food chain, Verdanth was totally free of Darkspores in just three weeks. After the stabilization of Verdanth's ecosystem the crogenitors buildt two observation camps on Verdanth's moons Anjika and Izanbar. This way the crogentiors were able to observe the Evolution of Verdanth's wildlife without any further interventions.

Beorit was currently in orbit of Izanbar. He had put a tracker on one of the ships of the retreating force. They fled into the TNX Nebula, where a giant red glowing singularity was. He had to investigate it later, for now he had a few questions about the invaders. The captured enemies were put in stasis cells were they would be unable to do anything stupid. The first thing he and his fellow crogenitors noted was, that the creatures on the surface were gentically manufactured for fighting. The creatures in the spaceships were interresting as well. They were all cyborgs, but had no traces of E-DNA. They must have modified themselves.

The destroyed spaceships were brought to Infinity's surface in order to investigate them to. The analysis said that the ships were for corgenitor standards under developed. They only had a limited range of flight and their weapons such as rockets and torpedos made of metal and unstable chemical connections were primitive as well. The crogenitors just couldn't help and wonder how they even got here. A few darkspore such as tentaclers, mending tanglings, cannonators and hasters were once intelligent, sentient beings. The realisation that they had mutated into monsters was a big shock for them, after they had regained consicousness, and they still needed time to adjust to this new deformed life. Other darkspores such as pincering carapaces, draining simians, dread roots, electron bursters and underminds showed first signs of societies and organisation. The crogenitors were sure that in a few thousands of years they could become new sentient species with tribal culture.

(Life finds a way. Ian Malcom (Jeff Golblum), Jurassic Park,1993)

Beorit now was on the bridge of his ship and talked with Styx and the council on Scaldron.

"You did well crogenitors. Your judgement to keep the genetic heroes has proven itself as the right decision." a member said.

"This other enemy however is a Problem for us. Say do you have found something about where they may came from?" another member asked.

"Yes council. I was able to track their movement too the TNX Nebula, were souddenly a giant singularity appeared. I guess they used it like a black hole to come to this place." Beorit replied. The council members seemed to think about their Situation. Before coming to a decision.

"Crogenitors Beorit and Styx, we want you to find out what is beyond this singularity. If there is a chance of peace with the enemy then try to convince them to stay out of our buisness. If they don't cooperate, you know what to do." a third member said.

"Are you concidering it would be right to exterminate them?" Styx demanded.

"They attacked without any provocation from our side and tried to overrun Infinity, the Backbone of our economy. I think that we cannot let them go without punishment. But if they really want a war with a supreme race, then they shall have it." the member said.

"You have 3 days to prepare yourselves. Gather your strength and informations as much as possible. Then head through the singularity." the second member said before the connection as served.

"Well it seems that we are alien hunters now." Styx said.

"Seems to be. I will see you in three days then." Beorit served the connection and turned his attention to Verdanth outside. Just where would that journey lead him and the heroes. He could only wonder.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the lower regions of the ship, Skar was doing his best not to Freak out. He finally wanted to talk with Arakna. Talk nothing more. He was nervous but Blitz and Sage told him to do so. He walked over to Arakna's room and knocked. When the arachnoid opened the door, she looked tired.

"Skar what do you want?" she asked.

"Well...uh..hello to you to. Did you slept? I didn't mean to disturb you."

"But you did and now it's to late for excuses, so spit it out already." she hissed.

"You know there was a lot to kill today and I just wanted to tell you how great you was down there." Skar lied. 'What the hell are you doing you idiot?! You are blowing it.' he thought to himself.

"Well thank you Skar. Now if you would excuse me, there is a very comfortable bed waiting for me." she said.

"Eh... yeah well goodnight then."

"Night" and the door shut. Arakna however already knew about Skar's Feelings, but she wanted to let him on the hook and suffer for not telling her in the first place.

* * *

3 days later singularity in the TNX Nebula

The two crogenitor ships were ready to fly through the singularity to wherever the invaders came from. They had worked too hard to achieve the peace they now had and they wouldn't let some aliens shatter said peace, because they were in bad mood.

Now it's time to shoot back.

However the enemy fleet seemed to have left the system already.

"ALL SYSTEMS ARE READY. THE SHIP IS READY TO HEAD THROUGH THE SINGULARITY." HELIX informed Beorit. He looked at the red hole.

"See you on the other side." Styx said when headed towards the portal. Beorit did the same, but one thought didn't want to leave him alone.

'Is what we are doing the right Thing?' Then his ship vanished as well in the whirlpool of red energy.

* * *

 **And cliffhanger. Sorry about the waiting. Please leave your opinions and advises in the reviews. So til next time.**

 **Another thing, am I the only one who thinks that hasters are just bulky versions of cannonators.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow readers. Don Orbit here. I'm here to say that my story isn't dead. I just had a lot of work with the other stories, so I had forgotten to upload something for my very first fanfic ever. Also I have played before Spore to an extend when 3 of the races I created were in the space stage. It was originally planed to have 4 original races, but I wasn't convinced by the last one so I'll use the species Maxis created. Also I couldn't find the english names of the creatures in the web so I'm forced to use the german ones. I'm sorry for that and for keep you waiting so long, I really am. :(**

 **Also I'm sorry for the names of my creations. I just smashed the random button in-game, because I didn't wanted to waste time with naming them.**

 **Anyway I'm back from the underground and here's a new chapter. I hope you like it. Now enough introduction, let's get started.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Attack on the alliance

The alliance, as it called itself plainly, is a group of different civilizations, which are trading with each other, exchange and share knowledge and new inventations and protect each others borders from threats from the outside such as enemy Empires and of course the grox. The history of the alliance is young, for it was founded just a few months ago, and yet they were already strong enough to repel a full scale attack of the grox. In the beginning three races have found each other in space, each one had a different philosophy and different expectations from their alliances with each other. The Nen, a small colorful omnivoures species, were Traders. They had hoped for a more advanced market in the galaxy without pirates and grox to fear. The Chartras, green skinned fish-like carnivorous creatures with four arms, each with three digits, and were ecologists, that only tried to preserve the life in the galaxy, especially the grox. They thought they could gain influence to terraform planets and to inhabite them with various life forms. The last of the three were the Astoircheina, a race of carnivorous eight-legged wine-red insectoids, who tried to understand every inch of the galaxy with science. The hoped for gaining access to the knowledge of other species. However with the constant threat of the grox, the three races lacked a race of warriors to protect them.

When the distant Bananaz empire requested help to destroy the secret weapon of the C'Servoids their best captains were sent to destroy it. But in the aftermath, the alliance found out, that the Bananaz empire just wanted to steal their technology and invade C'Servoids, which were already a nomadic race without their homeplanet thanks to the grox, the alliance tried to convince the Bananaz to cease their conflicts with the C'Servoids, but in vain.

Instead the Bananaz had declared war to the C'Servoids and started an invasion on the few C'Servoids planets. The alliance however assisted the reptiles and had to destroy the Bananaz empire completely due they didn't capitulated. In the end all former Bananaz planets were given the C'Serviods and they and their former slaves, which were diplomats and shamans, which luckily lived at the end of the galaxy arm, were integrated in the alliance. There were a few disagreements, but they could convince the C'Servoids to not enslave any more species. Since then they had become the guardians of the alliance, which settled mostly at the outer rim of the arm to attack any kind of intruder, while the other species mostly settled down in systems in the centre of the arm. During their explorations the captains of the races, the alliance met many other races, which were mostly accepted to join the alliance.

There were a few conditions to join the alliance however. First of all, it had to be a space stage race. Uplifting a race on their own was not allowed by anyone. Second of all, the empire had to be tolerant towards other philosphies, which was the reason it was hard for zealots to join. And if your empire was in the alliance than their were rules like 'no military conflicts between the alliance members', 'no colonising of new planets without permission', 'breaking the galactic law was forbidden, except for the use on the Grox' and so on...

The once 4 species had grown week by week to now over 30 species of space travelling creatures, which were all in the alliance for the same reasons: prosperity and safety. The diplomats join the alliance, the scientists under the leadership of the Astoircheina had more Information than ever before, the traders had a good time as well, without taxes and unnecessary diplomatic problems and the ecologists found a lot of planets as reservoirs. The warriors ensured this peace.

Yes it was peaceful, but lately the Grox grew restless and tried to invade their teritory. Their attacks were repeled, but the allaince didn't know how long the attacks would hold on. Right now the captians of the 4 main races and the leaderships of all races in the alliance had assembled on a neutral planet called Furbar XI. No one had an idea why this planet had the number Eleven in it's Name since it was the only moon orbiting around a orange gas giant. Originally the moon was used for a terraforming project to see if the alliance could watch a planet's ecosystem evolve on it's own. Therefore the planet was uplifted to TerraScore 3 and inhabitated with primitive animals and plants. On the surface a giant facility was buildt on top of a volcano to use it's geothermical energy for the alliance building energy supply. Since the Flora and Fauna of the planet is still primitive, the alliance used this place for meetings like this. Except from being at the border of the alliance space the planet was perfect. Also the security of the leadership was in Orbit for the case that something should try something funny.

In the moment all of the leaders of the federation members and the captains were in a big circular room with holo screens so everyone could see the Speaker, when it was his/her turn. Right now it just showed the federation Symbol, a circle with a bird like creature in it. In the beak was a twig as a Symbol of diplomacy, in the right claw it hold a book for knowlege, in the left one a sword for Military. The tail of the bird were actually tentacles and wrapped themselves around a planet under the bird.

The captains however paid no mind to them. They were outside, walking at the egde of the facility. Once in a time the Chartas, , would turn his head towards the plains below. The others didn't mind it. The Chartas were ecologists after all.

"So any idea what the Grox are planning?" the Nen captain, Hydrinz asked. The fellow captains groaned in unison.

"No we don't." replied a outnerved Chartas, Midaltmanna.

"At such rates of attacks everything could be possible." said the Astoircheina captain, Erdtkes. "What says the front line Caelig?" he asked the C'Servoid. He was purple instead of typical blue or green.

"The Grox became quite some time ago, so everything is fine at the lines. But I can feel that they are planning something out there." he said. The Group became silent and continued to walk along the facility when suddenly an Explosion got their Attention. In the sky dozens of fireballs appeared, causing the local Fauna to hide in fear in whatever shelter they had.

"WARNING! GROX FORCES HAVE ENGAGED DEFENSIVE FORCES OF FURBAR XI. PLEASE KEEP CALM AND GO INTO THE BUNKERS." a technological voice said.

"Shit! Why must this happen right here?" Milaltmanna shouted when he and his companions rushed to their ships.

* * *

"Alright let's give this guys a blast." the general of the Gooplet empire. Since they are a warrior nation they hold big fire power in their ships. Together with the other nations they formed a defensive line against the invaders. In front of them several Grox drones had dragged a giant construct in the solar sysem and now they were moving towards the moon. A few of their escort ships had left the Formation and now attacked the fleet.

Then five ships new ships flew between the others towards the frontline. The captains had arrived as well.

"Alright, Team. Engage the enemy Forces on my Signal." the gooplet said. After 10 seconds the grox ships were in range. "FIRE!" With that hell was unleashed upon the grox when dozens of dozens of rockets and bombs were released. The grox ships turned into blazing fireballs, but the victory was short lived when the giant structure opened.

"What the hell is that thing?" Hydrinz asked.

"I dunno, but whatever it is it can't be good." Erdtkes replied.

"What are we waiting for? Let's blow it into pieces." a voice said in the comm link, when the entire defensive fleet headed in the direction of the construct. The spire however had opened and revealed a giant red glowing Portal inside of it. Then a grox ship flew out of it. And another one.

Soon dozens of grox ships swarmed inside the system and took flight towards the defenders.

"Shit! It's a trap. Escaping manouvers! NOW!" a voice in the communicator yelled. The whole Defender fleet parted, but some were unfortunate and crashed into grox ships. Now the bunch of ships started to shoot at each other. Missiles, Laser and whatever else they shot it flew between the to Forces and made Impact at the other side. One thing was clear: today was a bad day for the Alliance.

* * *

Today was a good day for the grox. They finally had suceeded with a test of their newest weapon and were now killing many innocent People, who just wanted peace. Ah yes such a beautiful day. That was when suddenly an Alarm went on and the entire leader ship was on defcon 2.

"Status Report, NOW!" the captain demanded.

"UNKNOWN SIGANTURE DETECTED. DISTURBES GATE. GATE IS UNSTABLE. SUGGEST EVACUATION." the A.I. said, but the captain was blind in it's rage.

"No! We won't back down! Keep firing!" he ordered. The gate behind them began to shake violently and red lightnings cracked into the void. Even the alliance members in their ships were confused about this.

"Captain! What ever is coming it is coming fast and it's very big!" a grox said. Then a giant oval ship came through the gate. The ship was nearly as big as the gate itself and towered over the grox fleet.

* * *

In Beorit's ship

"HELIX. Engage the enemy Forces. Leave no one alive." Beorit ordered as he looked at the fleet.

"CROGENITOR. DETECTED SHIPS THAT DON'T SEEM TO BE OF THE INVADERS. UNKNOWN SHIPS HAVE ENGAGED THE ENEMY FORCES BEFORE WE HAVE ARRIVED HERE." HELIX reported. Indeed Beorit saw the other fleet of many different types of ships firing their weapons at the invaders.

"HELIX. Destroy the invader fleet. After that give those unknown lifeforms additional support fire." Beorit ordered as the ships started to vibrate a bit under the powerful laser cannons that now shot at the grox. One by one the void was filled with explosions. One could have mistaken this beautiful Events as a firework. 'I ask myself where Styx is?' Beorit thought.

* * *

With Styx

"BURN YOU INSOLENT WORMS HAHAHAHA!" Styx laughed in a very crazed manner as her ship destroyed dozens of Grox ships. The genetic behind her could only sweatdrop at this.

"Yup she should be fine." Beorit said as he continued to watch the firework of death and destruction in front of him. After 5 minutes the entire grox fleet at Beorit's side was destroyed. Then the Gate started to shake violently again as Styx' ship entered the solar System. "Styx wgere were you?" Beorit asked.

"Oh you know there was that second Portal These invaders used so I blew it up and then quickly used a warp jump to go to your Location." she replied over the comm link.

"What about the other invaders?" Beorit asked.

"Well after I destroyed the hull of the gate it seemed to go on a rampage and started to turn into a black hole." Styx said.

"With other words the entire System the gate was used to be is now a black hole?" beorit asked earning a nod from Styx. He then looked to the alliance fleet and a the planet behind them. It was clear that it inhabited life. Why else should they protect it then? "So what are we going to do now?" he asked.

"Simple. We will introduce ourselves and hopefully make some new allies with These primitives." Styx said. If she could see Beorit's face now she would notice that he sweatdropped at this comment.

Back to the alliance fleet

As the last grox fell the alliance members had the opportunity to look at the crogenitor ships. They had basically just wiped out an entire Invasion fleet that could have destroyed the alliance. Each faction had their own ideas with those strangers.

The warriors, even though they pointed their weapons at the two giant ships, were awestruck by their fire power.

The scientist mused around what Kind of materials they used to make their ships and weapons so powerful.

The ecologists wondered what creatures were behind these ships.

The traders wanted to start a economic relationship immediately.

And the diplomats were already planning to convincce them to become a part of the alliance.

Even the captains were speechless as they flew towards the ships. They had received orders to make first contact with them from their gouvernments down on the moon.

That was the beginning of a battle no one of them wanted to fight: politics.


End file.
